Northman Kind Of Fun
by Truebie
Summary: Twenty years into the future, the Northmans deal with a case of boredom in their own special way. Warning: contains Tamela, Paric and Taric smutty goodness all wrapped up in a single fic. If it's not your thing, move along.


_A/N: I know this is not everyone's cup of tea, but I couldn't resist writing this fic simply because I find the idea hot. Don't panic - I'm still a crazy Tamela shipper and I'm looking forward to writing lots of Tamela fics in the future. _

_That said, I hope you enjoy our favorite Viking family having some smutty fun. :)_

* * *

Tara gasped as she felt Pam's expert hand slip between her thighs. It made her feel dizzy and she was sure she would have fallen if Pam hadn't supported her at the last moment, smirking wolfishly. Even after all these years, the desire between Pam and Tara never lessened, it only grew stronger. As a twenty year old vampire, Tara couldn't really use the baby vamp excuse anymore, but she felt like one nevertheless. They were both always in the mood, anytime, anywhere – it didn't matter.

Even now they were standing in the middle of their bedroom, getting lost in each other. They weren't patient enough to move to the bed. No, standing in the middle of the room would suffice. Tara moaned as she felt Pam's fingers slip inside of her, feeling her maker's hot breath just beneath her ear at the same time. She knew she would come soon if Pam continued with her devilish ministrations. She also didn't care, knowing they could go on for hours. If it wasn't for the pull of dawn, Tara was sure they could go on for days actually.

* * *

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the silence that had fallen on the room. Pam and Tara didn't flinch, however. They knew who it was, they knew very well. They simply smiled into each other's mouths as they kissed passionately, intent on delivering a nice show.

"Ladies." The voice spoke again.

Pam and Tara chuckled this time.

"Pamela, I believe it's my turn." The voice was deep and sure.

Pam broke the kiss and focused on her maker with a raised eyebrow, as if teasing him, still working Tara with her fingers. He looked magnificent, completely naked in all his glory. If Viking gods were real, Pam was sure they would have looked like Eric.

"Oh, do you now?" She teased.

Instead of answering, he zoomed toward the beautiful women before him. He spared them a couple of appreciative glances before he focused his attention on Tara. She was looking at him with fire in her eyes, almost defiantly, despite the fact that she was fighting an explosive orgasm which threatened to take her over. He loved that about her. She was a fighter in every sense of the word and she never made it easy.

He closed his eyes as he trailed his fingers across Tara's dark stiff nipples, both reveling in the feel of them and remembering the first time he'd seen her naked, the first time she gave in to him.

* * *

She didn't make it easy, that's for sure. He had to suffer through Pam and Tara's moans and growls for fifteen years before he was finally allowed to join in. What irked him the most, however, was the fact that Pam and Tara had already been having sex with other humans and vampires well before that. They loved to share, but they also often went on solo missions, as they liked to call it. And yet they took much joy in teasing him. His ego didn't allow him to beg and plead, even though he wanted to do so many times, so he also played a game of hard to get, patiently waiting for his moment.

And it finally came five years ago in Fangtasia's office. The bar was closed and the two of them were alone since Pam was enjoying one of her shopping sprees. He entered the office and found her standing in front of the table with her back to him.

"Aren't you lovely tonight." He said playfully, but she really did look lovely. 'Sexy' was a better word, though.

She turned around slowly and shot him a teasing glance. "Wouldn't you want a piece of it?" She drawled sexily.

Taking in the fire in her eyes combined with her firm body clad in a tank top and a pair of blue jeans, he was unable to disagree.

"You know I would." He replied, his voice a shade darker and raspier than usual.

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow, painfully reminding him of Pam. "Come and get it."

His whole body shivered at the sound of those magical words and he vamp sped to her in a flash, pinning her hard against the table. She looked composed and she smiled victoriously seeing him so out of control. The thought of a vampire so young managing to get him so out of control made him literally growl before he smashed their lips together.

They both moaned as they fought for control, their kiss getting more fiery with every passing second. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged at it, the caveman inside of him desperate to show her who's the boss. Knowing she could never overpower him, she retorted to other methods, trailing her hands along his chest, wanting to feel him. The sound of fabric ripping reverberated through the room as she tore his shirt off and put her hands on his skin, enjoying the feel of it as well as all those firm muscles underneath.

This got her another growl from him and he repaid the favor by ripping her tank top off in one swift move, but he never stopped kissing her. Until she slipped her hand inside his pants and gripped him, that is. A victorious smile flashed across her lips as she worked him slowly, seeing him close his eyes and almost sway from the sensation, his fangs fully out.

"Take them off." He managed to breathe out and she complied, ripping the pants from his legs. She smiled realizing he wore nothing underneath. Typical. Her smile grew bigger when she took in the sight of him completely naked, as well as the length and girth of his rapidly growing member in her hand.

Before he knew what hit him, he felt the wetness of her mouth envelop him, sending tingles down his spine. That's when he snapped. She was completely naked in a flash, sitting on the edge of the table in front of him.

"We have time for that later." He husked. "I need to have you. _Now_."

As she felt him position himself in front of her wet entrance, she smiled seductively. "Show me what you got."

He was completely buried inside of her in less than a second. An animalistic cry escaped from Tara's chest through her freshly descended fangs as she felt him fill her up completely. He gasped satisfied, reveling in the feel of her tight wet walls around him. There was no time for pleasantries, however. He finally got what he wanted and he was done with patience. He started thrusting into her in a furious pace, one only a vampire could handle. And handle she did. She clawed at his back, chanting a series of 'fucks' and 'God, yesses'. It didn't last long, though. Only a couple of minutes later, he felt her clench around him, on the verge of orgasm. He increased his already supernatural pace and lowered his fingers to her clit. She shuddered lightly and then exploded in a powerful orgasm, taking him with her. He couldn't stand the flexing of her muscles around him, so strong he was left frozen inside of her, unable to move in any direction. As his seed hit her contracting walls and his low moans reached her ears, she rolled onto another orgasm, even more powerful than the last one.

He stayed inside of her as she collapsed in his arms, slow aftershocks still rocking her body.

"Well, that was fun." She managed to breathe out into his neck and he had to agree.

* * *

"Are you here to fuck or to meditate?" Pam's mocking tone brought him back to reality.

He opened his eyes and focused on the two women touching each other in front of him while devouring him with their eyes.

"Excuse me." He said to Pam as he scooped Tara up in his arms and zoomed her to the nearby dresser. Pam smiled in a satisfied manner, knowing she was in for a show. Since the two of them obviously opted for the dresser this time, she made herself comfortable on the sea of pillows on the bed, her eyes intent on the pair before them.

As always, Eric wasn't really able to control himself around Tara so he decided to skip the foreplay yet again. He bended her over the dresser and entered her from behind, enjoying the unmistakable cry of pleasure that filled the room. She was propped on her elbows, her eyes focused on the huge mirror in front of her, searching for Pam's eyes.

That was one of their favorite games. They loved watching each other while having sex with someone else. It was a huge turn on for the both of them and their bond confirmed it, buzzing with overwhelming pleasure. Tara roamed her eyes over Pam's incredibly sexy body, focusing on her drenched pussy between her spread legs. Pam was slowly stroking herself, knowing it made Tara crazy. It was confirmed with a growl which escaped Tara when she focused on the dance of Pam's fingers.

Tara felt Eric's grip on her hips harden as he pounded into her mercilessly, a slapping sound combined with the unmistakable scent of sex filling the room rapidly. Their eyes met in the mirror and she could see the fiery desire building up in him. She knew how much he enjoyed dominating, but she never made it easy for him. Not that she didn't like getting dominated by him. On the contrary, she liked it rough and she was happy when someone was able to deliver the way Eric was. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy playing mind games and pushing him over the edge so that he would lose control. That was always the ultimate goal when it came to the two of them, getting the other one to completely lose it.

He, of course, wanted acknowledgment from her, he wanted her to be vocal the way he knew she was, he wanted her to praise and beg him. She, on the other hand, was determined to keep her moans and growls to a minimum.

Pam smirked at the sight of them. She knew their game well and it was always fun to see who would win. Besides, she knew just how much Tara was holding back. Thanks to their bond, Pam was able to feel a huge deal of what Tara was feeling and it was overwhelming. Even feeling it second hand, she found it hard not to come right then and there. Once again she found herself admiring her progeny who was now biting her lip and gritting her teeth furiously, only the slightest of moans escaping her.

Of course, it only made Eric's blood run hotter. He gripped Tara's hair and pulled her head back, raising her almost flat against his chest. He locked their eyes in the mirror as he talked into her ear.

"Do. You. Like. It?" He accentuated each word with a furious thrust.

"Is that…all…you got?" She asked raggedly between her breaths with fire in her eyes.

He growled and turned her around so that she was sitting on the edge of the dresser facing him. He stepped between her legs and plunged into her, holding her by the throat. They both moaned as he established a fast rhythm once again, but neither made any extraordinary sounds.

Tara heard a soft moan from Pam and turned her eyes in the direction of the bed, watching her maker over Eric's shoulder. Pam was watching her intently as she pumped her fingers into her pussy furiously. The sight before her, as well as everything Tara was sending her through the bond, turned her on beyond measure. At the sight of her, Tara's inner walls contracted around Eric and he let out a growl.

"You play dirty." He rasped, pulling her by the hair so that she would look at him.

"That's the only way I know." She managed as she pulled eight perfect bloody stripes across his back and clenched him again.

He kissed her, never missing a beat with his thrusts. She drove him crazy and pushed all his buttons, but he loved that about her. She was fierce in every sense of the word. Usually the women who bedded him gave their best to please him and do whatever he wanted, but not Tara. No, she was a true fighter and it turned out she fought her way through sex, too. She danced graciously on that thin line between dominance and submission. Every time Eric thought she might crack and give herself to him completely, she would come back swinging – sometimes literally. It was a huge turn on for him and he loved their little games.

Tara's increasing pleasure resonated inside Pam and settled between her legs. She felt like she would go crazy and she was desperate for release. She was on the verge of it, but whatever she did, she couldn't quite get there.

Tara noticed a pang of frustration through the bond and smirked knowingly in Pam's direction. She knew exactly what her maker needed. Never moving her eyes from the beautiful sight of the blonde pleasuring herself, Tara started to squeeze Eric's cock in time with his thrusts. The growling that resulted from that showed her he was very close.

She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, pushing him even deeper inside. "Come on." She panted. "Give it to me."

She continued her little chant and Eric continued pumping into her like there was no tomorrow. Finally, she felt her orgasm slowly taking over her and she started contracting around Eric, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself. Of course, a couple of seconds later she felt his seed spill deep inside of her and she made a point of milking him till the last drop. He bit into her neck, relishing in the taste of her blood, their blood. They convulsed together, completely in a haze.

As the intensity of Tara's orgasm washed over Pam, courtesy of their bond, her hips started bucking violently against her fingers and her own release took over her body and mind. Tara managed to open her eyes amidst all the sensations that were still raging inside of her to watch her maker trash around the bed helplessly. She smirked, knowing she was responsible for Pam's orgasm. Pam needed her to come first and she definitely did. She also felt another one taking over her as Eric gave her a couple of more slow thrusts. And then she felt darkness envelop her.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, she realized she was laying on the bed on her back. Her legs were spread wide and Pam was settled between them comfortably, slowly licking her. Pam always enjoyed that part of their game, licking her progeny clean of her and Eric's combined juices. There was something so dirty and hot about it. Tara raised her eyes and noticed Eric kneeling on the bed behind Pam, slowly trailing his hand all along her back and ass. It definitely was an interesting sight.

As the sensations from Pam's tongue traveled slowly to her brain, Tara couldn't help but moan.

"Welcome back." Pam grinned from between her legs.

"What happened?" She slurred, slowly arching her hips into Pam's mouth.

"I guess I fucked you into oblivion." Eric said with a satisfied smirk on his lips and Tara couldn't help but roll her eyes although she did smile.

She wasn't able to make a witty comeback, however, because Pam's tongue hit an especially sensitive spot. She instinctively put her hand on the back of Pam's head and pressed her against her wetness.

"Well, well, I guess she's ready for round two." Eric teased.

"I thought you knew better than to doubt it." She said as she arched her eyebrow. Pam couldn't help but smile against Tara's wet folds as she heard the feistiness in her voice.

Eric simply smiled and trailed his fingers over Pam's pussy which was still wet from her earlier release. She whimpered at the sensation and it encouraged Eric to slowly stroke her clit.

"How about you, Pamela?" He asked with mischief in his voice. "Are you ready?" He finished by slipping a single finger inside of her and curling it slightly.

She moaned against Tara's clit, the vibrations sending a jolt all over the cocoa beauty's body, making her gasp.

"I thought you'd never ask." Pam responded, looking behind her seductively.

Eric smiled and stroked her with his cock a couple of times before he entered her. "Oh fuck!" was what he received in return.

He made no other move, however, wanting to enjoy the sensation of being inside his progeny. After being on this planet for over a thousand years, he could say without a doubt that it didn't get better than Pam. She was perfect in every sense of the word and she could read him like an open book. She knew exactly what he wanted and needed and how to get it done. That's why he didn't like ending their sexual relationship all those decades ago. He respected it, of course, but he didn't like it. He missed her and, try as he might, he was unable to find another partner who could live up to Pam's standard. Of course, during those decades, they did have sex a couple of times, but it was a far cry from the relationship they used to have.

So this felt perfect to Eric. Just perfect. Being inside of Pam felt like home. He missed their bond, but he knew she felt the same.

Pam knew exactly why Eric didn't move. It happened every time they had sex, ever since they reestablished their sexual relationship. And she felt much the same, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. Pam was definitely leaning heavily towards the ladies. Actually, except Eric, she could barely remember the last time she'd had sex with a man. Eric was more than a man, though. He was her maker, father, brother, lover, her everything.

As he started to slowly trust into her, Pam looked up into Tara's eyes. She could feel the devotion and love from both their bond and those deep brown pools of affection. She finally understood exactly how Eric felt and why he did the things he did.

She couldn't think about that for too long because the sensations from Eric's thrusting started to really register in her brain and she started moaning and gripping Tara's thighs furiously which, in return, made Tara moan louder and buck against her makers mouth.

They remained in that position until all three of them came simultaneously. Eric was the first one to come inside of Pam, the sensations surrounding his cock, as well as the sight of one beautiful woman pleasuring another right in front of him, proving to be too much to take. Pam followed suit, making incoherent noise and contracting around him furiously. Of course, that was too much for Tara and she joined them in a combined orgasm which left all of them convulsing and bucking involuntarily. It took a while for the aftershocks to completely abate.

* * *

An hour later, Pam and Tara were laying on the bed. Eric had left them shortly after they all climaxed. He always left out of respect for the two of them and their need to be alone. They loved him even more for that. Pam was snuggled against Tara, her head on her progeny's shoulder. Tara had one arm around her, idly trailing her fingers along Pam's upper arm.

"You know I love you, right?" She said softly, lowering her head in the direction of Pam's.

Pam raised her gaze and smiled. "Of course. I love you, too. Never forget that."

They both smiled, completely spent and content. Embracing each other, they closed their eyes and gave in to the pull of dawn.

* * *

_A/N: So, any reviews? :)_


End file.
